


Back to You

by FrozenSnowWitch



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Disney, Frohana (Disney), Gen, Movie: Frozen (2013), POV Second Person, Post-Frozen (2013), Sisters, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnowWitch/pseuds/FrozenSnowWitch
Summary: Elsa worries and Anna calms her down.
Kudos: 9





	Back to You

You sit quietly in your room looking out the windows and track the sun as it sets over the snow-capped mountains and the orange-tinted fjord. The townspeople below look happy as they mingle and talk and finish their daily business. You opened the gates like everyone wanted, and now the people are able to live better lives and are wealthier. You made trade arrangements with multiple nations, and now the kingdom is stronger. Anna should be happy too. You did this all for her. You remind yourself of this every time your heart quivers and you want to close the gates. You want an open kingdom. You whisper the fact to yourself whenever your anxiety threatens to close all other doors in your life and swallow you into itself.

“Elsa?” Anna’s voice suddenly calls through your door, and her distinctive knock rings through the room jarringly. Your voice catches in your throat as you struggle to stop your first instincts: Go away, Anna. Even after so many months, you have to suppress the urge. Heavy darkness rips at you and spots the edges of your vision, and you pull in a deep breath that barely seems to fit into your tight chest. “Elsa?” Anna pipes brilliantly through the squeezing darkness, and you have to shake your head clear.

“Yes,” you say. Your voice doesn’t sound like your own. It sounds distant and so small, like you stand on the other side of the door instead of your sister. Anna walks into the bedroom, chattering, cheerful, and smiling. You catch yourself – you’re holding your breath and your old mantra peels through your mind; conceal, don’t feel.

“Elsa, did you hear me?” Anna asks. She smiles, and you force yourself to blink the mantra away, and the darkness ebbs slightly when you try to concentrate on the blueness of Anna’s eyes. You try to concentrate on the realness of her smile. You manage a tiny smile of your own and hope it’s convincing.

“I’m sorry, Anna,” you say, “What did you say?”

“I asked if you’re ready to beat the boys at Charades?” Anna says and she laughs. For a moment, you can’t think around the sound and you watch as she takes up a fighting pose as if the game required a very different tack.

“Charades?” You echo weakly.

“Yes!” She punches the air and laughs again, and it forces a small smile from you too. You feel yourself come back into the room a little bit. “I have the feeling we’re gonna win tonight!” She pulls you up to your feet and leans against you. Her touch feels good and real, and you feel a little more okay. You feel a little more like Elsa. “But first, I had Huldah make us a special dinner. I thought the two of us could have dinner together. We never got to do that as kids, and I was thinking maybe we could make it a tradition on days when you’re not too busy with court.” Anna grins and cuddles you. You can’t help but blush and pull into yourself. You still can’t believe that she wants to spend time with you and loves you so much – especially after the winter, after hurting her so.

“Anna,” you say gently, “I love you.” Anna smiles widely and she hugs you.

“I love you too, Elsa, and I always will.” You smile too, and you hug her back.


End file.
